Home
by Lali Evans
Summary: No hay nada como estar en casa.Song fic LJ.Muy romántico.¿Tomará ella la decisión correcta?


**N/A:**

_**Hola gente..!! **__**  
**__**Akí yo con otro de mis one shot, este es un song fic algo triste pero con final feliz! **__**  
**__**Los otros días ví la película"Amores y enredos de una boda"(Wedding Date), con Debra Messing(la actriz de Will & Grace, la tienen?)bueno, pues los protagonistas me parecieron muy Lily-James(es que siempre que veo una chica media pelirroja con un moreno me pongo contenta..xdd y el chico estaba re bueno!) y esta canción es bellísima!! **__**  
**__**Pensé en un reencuentro, en un viaje y en esta hermosa canción de Michael Bubble que se titula igual que el fanfic. **__**  
**__**No hay como el hogar, recuerden eso!! **__**  
**__**Besos **__**  
**__**Lal!**_

**Home **

Se encontraba caminando por el centro de aquella concurrida plaza en el medio de la poblada ciudad, en su mayoría por inmigrantes como ella, turistas, estudiantes, residentes.  
El sol le pegaba de lleno en la cara, haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos a través del lente de la cámara que en ese momento enfocaba a la hermosa Basílica de San Pietro.  
El ruido del flash le indicó que había sacado la foto.Guardó la cámara en su bolso y miró su reloj.Faltaban dos horas para su avión a Francia.  
Tenía tiempo de entretenerse e ir por algunos recuerdos para sus amigos.Y para él.  
Fue hacia una chocolatería cercana y compró varias cajas de bombones de coco.Sus preferidos.El de ambos.

_**Another summer day **__**  
**__**Is come and gone away **__**  
**__**In Paris and Rome **__**  
**__**But I wanna go home **__****_

_**(Otro día del verano **__**  
**__**se viene y se fue lejos **__**  
**__**en París y Roma **__**  
**__**pero deseo ir a casa)**_

Lo extrañaba demasiado.Horrores, como nunca había extrañado a alguien.  
Noches en vela, mirando su foto y llenando su olfato con la campera que él le había dado en la central de trasladores.  
Tenía impregnado su aroma, su escencia.Su fragancia tan propia de él.Varonil, que la hacía sentir segura, a salvo. 

Salió de la última tienda de recuerdos y caminó hasta la Fuente de Tevi, donde se sentó algo cansada de tanto andar.   
Miró a su derredor con sorna.Era algo tan irónico.  
Rodeada de tanta gente se sentía sola.Desprotegida.Sin él. 

_**Maybe surrounded by **__**  
**__**A million people I **__**  
**__**Still feel all alone **__**  
**__**I just wanna go home **__**  
**__**Oh I miss you, you know **__****_

_**(Rodeada quizá por **__**  
**__**un millón de personas **__**  
**__**todavía me siento todo sola **__**  
**__**Yo solo deseo ir a casa. **__**  
**__**Oh te extraño, lo sabes.)**_

Fue al hotel por sus maletas y tomó el avión que la llevaría a Paris, su próximo destino.  
Le dio su boleto a un sujeto con uniforme azul y le indicó su asiento.  
Puso su bolso de mano en el portaequipaje y se sacó el abrigo para guardarlo.  
En medio de esa acción, cayeron dos cartas de un bolsillo medio abierto, haciendo que ella se agachara y las recogiera.  
Frunció el ceño y luego suspiró.No se las había enviado.Sabía que nada la justificaba y esas notas eran un engaño.  
Ella estaba bien y se lo recordaba cada dos palabras.Pero eso no importaba, sólo quería saber como estaba él.Bien, mal, más o menos.

_**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you **__**  
**__**Each one a line or two **__**  
**__**"I'm fine baby, how are you?" **__**  
**__**Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough **__**  
**__**My words were cold and flat **__**  
**__**And you deserve more than that **__****_

_**(Y he estado guardando todas las cartas que te escribí **__**  
**__**Cada una línea o dos **__**  
**__**"Yo estoy bien nene, cómo estás tú? **__**  
**__**Bien, yo las enviaría pero sé que apenas no es suficiente. **__**  
**__**Mis palabras fueron frías y planas **__**  
**__**Y tú mereces más que eso.**_) 

Pasó una semana en París.Recorriendo, visitando, andando.Museos, confiterías, plazas, inglesias, monumentos.Lugares.  
Quizás lo habría disfrutado más si hubiera estado él, por que cada cosa le hacía recordarlo.  
Al ver un cuadro, recordaba su amor al arte.  
Al ver las palomas en una plaza, recordaba que su primer Patronus fue con él.Y tenía forma de paloma.Él le enseñó como invocarlo.  
Al tomar café francés, recordaba el horripilante café express que tanto le gustaba.  
Al entrar a casa inglesia y percinarse, se preguntaba como estaría y pedía por él.  
¿De qué le servía toda aquella ciudad hermosa si estaba sola y no podía compartirla con él?..Era absurdo.Ella, sola, en París, la ciudad del amor.  
Faltaba poco para volver a casa.Poco.

_**Another aeroplane **__**  
**__**Another sunny place **__**  
**__**I'm lucky I know **__**  
**__**But I wanna go home **__**  
**__**Mmmm, I've got to go home **__****_

_**(Otro avión **__**  
**__**otro lugar soleado **__**  
**__**soy afortunada, lo sé **__**  
**__**pero deseo ir a casa **__**  
**__**Mmmm, tengo ir a casa**_)

¿Por qué acaso tenía que ser tan indecisa?¿Por qué?¿Por qué?¿Por qué había tantos por qué y dudas en su vida?  
Era indecisa y temerosa.Huía de cada cosa genial que le pasaba.   
Cuando todo iba de maravilla, allí estaba ella para ponerle un stop y huír de la situación.  
Salía disparada ante cada alegría de la vida.Y habían sido pocas, contadas con los dedos de una mano.  
Y la principal era él.  
¿Qué hacía sola en ese ridículo viaje?Eso de encontrarse a sí misma, su propia identidad, era una total mentira.Sabía perfectamente quién y cómo era.  
Pero no podía aceptarlo.No podía dejarse ser feliz.  
Dejarse llevar.No podía, simplemente.Tenía que arruinarlo.  
Se sentía extraña, sentada en un café a lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, rodeada de parejas melosas.Ella podría estar así pero no se lo permitía.  
¡Lo que daría por ser una de esas parejas.!..Todo.  
Cuando él se enteró que ella viajaría, no se opuso como ella esperaba.  
Le dijo que viajara tranquila, que se tomara el tiempo necesario para reencontrarse a sí misma, pensar en que quería y decidir por su futuro.  
Ahora entendía todo.Sonrió para sí misma y acabó su café.  
Él la había dejado ir sin problemas por que por fín había comprendido su manera de actuar, huyendo de todo y de todos por sus miedos y dudas.  
Era un tierno.Era pefecto, el chico ideal.El que todas querían en la escuela y sólo ella había podido conseguir a base de nada.Sin hacer ningún esfuerzo más que ser ella misma para resaltar de las demás y eclipsarlo.  
Estaba seguro que volvería, por eso la dejó ir y no insistió en acompañarla.  
Debía dejarla ir sola a esa travesía donde entendería y reflexionaría como lo estaba haciendo en ese en ella.  
Tanto como en que volvería.

_**Let me go home **__**  
**__**I'm just too far from where you are **__**  
**__**I wanna come home **__****_

_**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life **__**  
**__**It's like I just stepped outside **__**  
**__**When everything was going right **__**  
**__**And I know just why you could not **__**  
**__**Come along with me **__**  
**__**But this was not your dream **__**  
**__**But you always believed in me **__****_

_**(Déjeme ir a casa **__**  
**__**Que estoy tan lejos de donde tú estás **__**  
**__**Deseo venir a casa.) **__****_

_**(Y me siento como que estoy viviendo la vida de otra persona **__**  
**__**Es como que acabo de dar un paso afuera **__**  
**__**cuando iba todo a la derecha **__**  
**__**y sé recién por qué no podías **__**  
**__**venir conmigo **__**  
**__**Pero este no era tu sueño **__**  
**__**Pero tu siempre creíste en mí)**_

El invierno llegó con una fuerte ventisca y algo de nieve.Ella estaba sacando su armario de invierno cuando descubrió una bolsa de papel.  
Extrañada, la abrió encontrando un par de guantes rojos y una de él.Seguramente.  
Una nota la hizo sonreir.

_Siempre olvidas abrigarte.No quiero que pesques un resfriado y vuelvas enferma. __  
__Te quiero._

Otra señal de que la quería, que confiaba en ella.Esos detalles la hacían querer volver a casa, a su hogar, lo más pronto posible.

_**Another winter day has come **__**  
**__**And gone away **__**  
**__**And even Paris and Rome **__**  
**__**And I wanna go home **__**  
**__**Let me go home **__****_

_**(Otro día del invierno ha venido **__**  
**__**Y se fue lejos **__**  
**__**E Incluso París y Roma. **__**  
**__**Y yo deseo ir a casa. **__**  
**__**Déjame ir a casa.)**_

Estaba decidida a volver de una vez por todas al ver esa nota en su valija.   
Empacó todo en un par de minutos, se abrigó y fue a la central trasladores.  
Pidió un boleto para salir pero una empleada dijo que el último traslador a Londres acababa de salir.  
Insultó haciendo que varias personas la miraran y se echó a correr para tomar un taxi.  
Necesitaba llegar como sea a Londres, pero tenía que ser hoy.No podía perder más tiempo.  
Llegó al aeropuerto y sacó un boleto para el primer avión a Londres, que salía dentro de media hora.  
Sonrió y se dejó caer en el piso, por que todos los asientos estaban ocupados por gente que estaba parada por sus vuelos retrasados.   
Estaba rodeada de personas otra vez, como lo había estado en todo ese viaje.  
Pero igual se sentía sola.Negó al pensar eso y se reconfortó al pensar que eso cambiaría dentro de unas horas.

_**And I'm surrounded by **__**  
**__**A million people I **__**  
**__**I still feel alone **__**  
**__**Oh, let me go home **__**  
**__**Oh, I miss you, you know **__****_

_**Let me go home **__**  
**__**I've had my run **__**  
**__**Baby, I'm done **__**  
**__**I gotta go home **__**  
**__**Let me go home **__**  
**__**It'll all be right **__**  
**__**I'll be home tonight **__**  
**__**I'm coming back home **__****_

_**(Y estoy rodeada por **__**  
**__**Un millón de personas **__**  
**__**Yo todavía me siento sola **__**  
**__**Oh, déjame ir a casa **__**  
**__**Oh, Te extraño, lo sabes.) **__****_

_**(Déjame ir a casa **__**  
**__**Tengo mi racha **__**  
**__**Nene, estoy lista **__**  
**__**Conseguí ir a casa **__**  
**__**Déjame ir a casa **__**  
**__**Todo estará bien **__**  
**__**Estará en casa esta noche **__**  
**__**Estoy volviendo a casa.)**_

Buscó el juego de llaves que su novio le había dado unos meses atrás, en señal de confianza."_Mi casa es tu casa_", le había dicho.  
Lo encontró y con manos temblorosas logró abrir la puerta.Tiró su bolso y dejó la maleta en el piso, corriendo a su encuentro.  
-_James_..-lo llamó en un susurro.Las luces estaban apagadas y la luz de la luna se infiltraba vagamente por la ventana.  
Lo encontró leyendo acostado en su cama.Medio dormido con los lentes torcidos sobre su nariz y el libro posando sobre su pecho y sus manos.  
Se acercó a gatas hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro que acarició con dulzura.  
Sonrió al ver que traía puesta la pulsera que ella le había dado en intercambio con la campera.  
Quedaba muy masculino junto con su pantalón pijama rojo con leones.   
-_James..-_volvió a decir haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos lentamente y la mirara extrañado  
_-¿Es..un sueño?-_preguntó con voz ronca, frotándose los ojos-.._Es un sueño otra vez.._Lily soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, moviendo su larga cabellera_-No es un sueño, amor..Soy yo, volví_   
_-¿Lily..?_   
_-Sí, Lily..Volví para siempre, volví para quedarme_-susurró acariciando su mejilla.  
James hizo una mueca que se interpretó como una sonrisa y la abrazó.   
_-Que bueno que estés de vuelta en casa, Lily._

_**F!N**_


End file.
